Dis moi
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Suite de J'aurais voulu t'aimer ou ce qui peut se passer sur un parking.


_Bon, je sais que c'est sans doute pas exactement ce que vous attendiez, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux._

_Un grand merci à Lazulis, Iroko, Natanaelle, Noan, marnie02 (même si elle ne voulait pas spécialement de suite) et Catirella dont les reviews m'ont incitées à écrire ce texte._

_Merci également à tous ceux qui ont lu sans rien laisser. Passer c'est déjà pas si mal._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Dis-moi **

Duo cesse de courir, il achève de parcourir la distance qui le sépare d'Heero d'un pas plus lent.

Le japonais ne s'est même pas retourné en entendant courir, et pourtant, il n'a pas été des plus discrets, avec le sol qui résonnait à chacun de ses pas. Ce manque de réaction lui fait très peur.

- Heero ? Ose t'il.

A peine un murmure qui semble s'évaporer sitôt sorti de ses lèvres mais qu'Heero entend tout de même.

Il se retourne enfin et Duo peut lire dans ses yeux ce sentiment qui est le sien. Cette ombre d'envie dans le regard si bleu. Cette vue fait renaître en lui un désir qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Une volonté aussi.

_Dis-moi l'envie qui te hante_

_Je l'assouvirai_

_La moindre de tes attentes_

_Je la comblerai_

Heero sent son coeur battre plus fort. Alors qu'il croyait que tout était fini, qu'il resterait seul, celui qu'il désire le plus au monde revient vers lui.

- Duo...

- Est-ce que tout va bien Heero ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal...

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que voudrait entendre Heero mais il s'en contentera, pour le moment du moins. Après, il aura tout le temps pour autre chose, mais d'abord, il reste un obstacle à franchir. Le plus dur, celui qui l'a toujours isolé : le silence. Mais comment faire ? Si seulement Duo pouvait...

_Dis-moi les mots qui te plaisent_

_Je te les dirai_

_Ces pensées qui se taisent_

_Et je les oserai_

Mais Duo ne sait pas quoi dire et ils restent là, à se regarder, sans bouger. Emplis du même désir mais ne sachant comment l'exprimer.

_Et puis, je t'aimerai_

_Et puis je t'aimerai_

Leurs deux regards se nouent, cherchant à transmettre à l'autre ce qui se cache en eux. Cherchant à lire ce qui n'est pas dit. Ce qu'on ne peut dire. Ce que l'on brûle d'avouer.

_Dis-moi les murs qui se dressent_

_Je les franchirai_

_Tes blessures, tes faiblesses_

_Je les caresserai_

Offrir pour mieux recevoir. S'offrir pour obtenir l'autre. Pour avoir tout ce qui manque pour vivre vraiment. Il faut parfois si peu.

_Dis-moi où est l'étincelle_

_Je l'enflammerai_

_Mais ne dis pas l'essentiel_

_Je le découvrirai_

Deux coeurs qui battent à l'unisson sans le savoir.

_Et puis je t'aimerai_

_Et puis je t'aimerai_

Une voix enfin. Un peu tremblante.

- Duo...

Juste son nom, mais qui en dit tant par la façon dont il est prononcé. Si plein de promesses.

_Dis-moi l'amant dont tu rêves_

_Je le deviendrai_

_Les gestes au goût de sève_

_Je les apprendrai_

- Oui Heero ?

Deux coeurs battant si fort.

_Dis-moi le temps qui me reste_

_Pour devenir enfin_

_Celui qui sait tous les gestes_

_Pour vivre des nuits sans fin_

Une peur ancienne qui refait surface. Les yeux bleus se baissent. Heero se détourne. Il ne peut pas. Même s'il en meurt d'envie. Il ne peut pas lui faire cela. Ce ne sont que des phantasmes, Duo n'est pas amoureux de lui. Il doit l'admettre. Il doit...

_Et puis je partirai_

_Je partirai_

Oui, il le doit.

Il fait un pas.

Un seul.

Il ne peut aller plus loin.

Des bras se sont noués autour de sa taille. Un corps se presse contre son dos. Un souffle balaie sa nuque, puis un baiser s'y pose.

- Tu ne partiras pas Heero. Je t'en empêcherai. Je t'aime. Où que tu ailles, je veux être avec toi.

D'un seul coup, tout est si simple, si facile.

Même parler.

- Je t'aime aussi Duo. Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

OWARI

* * *

_Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Parce que, franchement, j'ai plus de chanson en vue pour une suite (sans compter que l'on peut sans peine imaginer ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant), déjà que j'ai eu du mal à faire ça. Je savais quelle chanson je voulais, mais pour l'action, rien à faire. Alors, en désespoir de cause, je me suis décidée à au moins saisir les paroles et là, miracle, tout est venu en moins d'une heure. Des fois, je m'impressionne moi-même._


End file.
